Closet Trouble
by HyperionX
Summary: Mr. Peabody and Sherman built a new closet in Sherman's room, and Penny is the first one to see it. The two kids explore the inside of the closet, and the (un)expected happens.
1. Worst Reason to be Trapped

**Some content has been added in this chapter. (5/15/2015)**

 **Hello readers!**

 **It's the usual "stuck in a closet" type of story. I hope you enjoy reading this!**

* * *

It was the middle of the summer break. Penny was over at Mr. Peabody and Sherman's penthouse. Sherman told her that they've built a new walk-in closet to store things, but most of all, clothes. She didn't know why, but she was quite excited to see this new closet of theirs. It was probably because she knew what Mr. Peabody is capable of building.

It was only the two of them, as the dog had to go to work. Sherman was wearing a long sleeve shirt, but Penny didn't find that out of the ordinary even if it was in the middle of summer, since the penthouse was usually cold because the air condition units never seemed to turn off. Mr. Peabody never seemed to be bothered by the electricity bills, because he never needed to pay in the first place. He was able to build his own source of electricity somewhere in the house, and now they can turn on anything in their penthouse that needs electricity, forever, without worrying about paying for any bill.

"Come on Penny, the new closet's here in my room!" Penny followed Sherman.

When they entered Sherman's room, Penny saw something new. It was a white door. She thought that it was probably the door for the closet. She was proven correct when Sherman opened it and she saw everything inside. It was quite large for a closet. For now, it was just a typical closet, nothing too fancy. The new wood smell was still present of course. They entered it, and began checking out all the shelves and stuff.

"I can use this to put my toys in!" Sherman pointed at one small shelf.

"Wow Sherman, this is pretty spacey for a closet! But then of course, what else do you expect when it's Mr. Peabody's work?" Penny smiled.

"Well, I did help a little." Penny only noticed now that Sherman's hands had some bandages on it. She thought it was just the mess from the food he ate, but when she looked closer, it wasn't.

"Sherman, what happened to your hands?!" Penny was concerned for her best friend. She went closer to him.

"I told you Penny, I helped in building this." Sherman spread his arms out, making his point.

"You didn't have to Sherman. Now look what happened." She pointed at his hands.

"Oh it's just scratches Penny." He reassured her.

"Well, if you say so." She smiled lightly, but she was still concerned for him.

Sherman sighed in relief. _It's a good thing I wore long sleeves..._

Suddenly, they heard a sound. The closet door, suddenly closed. The two kids rushed to the door, and tried opening it.

Something didn't look right. That's when they finally noticed. This side of the door didn't have a knob on it.

"HOW?! How did we forget putting a knob on this side?!" Sherman fell on his knees, feeling ashamed. He felt embarrassed about it, knowing that Penny was right there.

"Sherman…" she started speaking calmly. "HOW DID YOU TWO FORGET ABOUT PUTTING THE MOST IMPORTANT THING?!"

Sherman stood up. "I don't know! I mean Mr. Peabody knows how to turn a knob but I don't know!"

Penny turned around, looking angry. "Oh great! Now we're stuck in here! Who knows how long it'll be!" She held up her hands as she said the last sentence, and walked to the other end of the closet.

This is the reason why Sherman gets scared when Penny gets angry.

"I-I'm sorry about this Penny." He tried hard to look at Penny, but since he was afraid of her in her current state, he couldn't.

Penny calmed herself down. "Well, at least I have someone to talk to while being stuck in here."

Sherman, who was on the other side where the door was, was relieved that she didn't get angry or shout. He sighed.

She tried to tease him. "I was talking about this Rubik's Cube." Sherman had a look of disapproval on his face. But it changed to a confused one. Did she have that Rubik's Cube with her this whole time?

"W-wait did you have that with you the whole ti-" he was cut off by Penny.

"Solve this for me and maybe I'll answer you." She challenged him. She offered him the cube as she extended her arm.

"Never mind." Sherman didn't accept the challenge. Too bad.

"Oh well, I'll try it myself, just to pass the time in this place."

How long are they gonna be stuck there? Yet another mishap.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 should be up within the week, hopefully.**


	2. Sorcery & Lunch

**Chapter 2's here and we're off to a creepy start! Just read to find out.**

* * *

An hour has passed and both of the kids already fell asleep. Sherman was leaning on the door. Suddenly, the door slid open, making him fall on his back, making him wake up. When he opened his eyes, what he saw first was the ceiling of his room. That's when he realized that they're finally free. He smiled. He has never been so happy before to see a simple white door open. He had to wake Penny up. He went to her and lightly shook her shoulders.

"Hey Penny, wake up. The door's open." Penny slowly opened her eyes and saw that Sherman was right, the door was indeed open.

"Come on let's get out." He offered Penny a hand to help her up. She held his hand, but he didn't expect what happened next. Instead of pulling herself up, she pulled him down. Sherman was very surprised by this.

"P-Penny what are you doing?" The next thing she did just happen to surprise him even more. She hugged him.

"You don't have to leave, Sherman." She whispered in his ear. This all seemed so familiar. She caressed his back. She didn't let go of the hug.

"Why do you want to go outside? We can always stay inside here, just the two of us, together." She said in a soothing voice.

Sherman had a look of disbelief. "Have you gone crazy?!"

"Of course Sherman! I've gone crazy, for you!" She giggled, then laughed in a maniacal way.

Sherman found this creepy and screamed. "I-I'm leaving you here!" He stood up and walked towards the door, but it suddenly closed. He turned around and saw Penny smiling.

"Uh-uh-uh! I don't think so Sherman! Before you leave, I NEED to hug you again!" Sherman was still terrified at the sudden close of the door. Did Penny have super powers? He admitted defeat. He just wanted to get out.

"F-fine. Just do it." Penny had another plan though.

"Before that, I have to show you something you won't believe."

Sherman was starting to get scared again. What is she gonna show him? _P-please… not a clown doll… those things are creepy!_ It's as if time got slow all of a sudden. The object Penny wanted to show him was slowly starting to reveal itself out of the shadows. It was… it was… a Rubik's Cube. A solved one. Even if he is a smart kid, Sherman never really knew how to solve a Rubik's Cube. It just seemed impossible.

Sherman was frozen in shock, his mouth agape. _HOW DID SHE SOLVE IT?! THE SORCERY!_

* * *

Sherman woke up, with sweat all over his forehead. It was all just a dream. He realized he was leaning on the door, meaning it was still closed. Penny shifted a little, and woke up as well.

"Hey Sherman, are you alright?"

He jumped a little and shrieked, surprised when he heard Penny's voice. He hit his head on one of the shelves near him. He massaged the part of his head that was hit. "Ow…"

"Sherman!" Penny rushed to his side. "Are you alright?" She sat down beside him.

"Yeah I'm okay."

Penny had another question in mind. "So, how long do you think we're gonna be stuck in here?"

Sherman replied, "Hopefully not until night, because we're gonna starve in here."

Penny ate just an hour ago, before going to the penthouse. "It's a good thing I just ate."

Sherman too, had lunch ago with Mr. Peabody. He suddenly got curious of what she ate. "Hey Penny, can I just ask? What did you eat for lunch?" Penny knew the answer to that of course, but she thought about it. She was gonna tease him.

"We just ate burritos. Actually, I ate two." She giggled. Burritos for lunch? Sherman thought it was a little strange.

Then he realized something. He knew what burritos can do to a person. Sweat started to form on his forehead. "W-what?! You had to eat not one, but TWO burritos! Of all the days, why today?!" He was doomed. He moved some inches away from her.

Penny knew getting stuck in a closet with another person who just ate burritos or something similar will not end well, at all. But she had to tell him it was all just a joke, to prevent things from getting worse as they already are. She laughed. "You actually believed me!"

Sherman was confused. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I was just joking Sherman!"

Sherman glared at her. "Oh come on Penny! Don't make jokes like that! Digesting burritos and going inside closets don't mix well you know!"

"That's the point."

Sherman had nothing else to say but, "You win, again."

Penny had a triumphant look on her face then spoke. "Awwwww is Mister Gullible all angry?" she mocked him.

Sherman looked away from Penny, and crossed his arms. "Man, I hate burritos. It's all their fault."

Will they ever get out of the closet?

* * *

 **The dreamscape scene was written before "Solve It Please", so yeah, that story is really based on the idea of the Rubik's Cube scenes here.**

 **Are you liking the story so far? The next chapter should be up, but I don't know when.**


	3. Unexpected

It has been two hours since they got trapped in the closet. Penny was so bored, that she took a nap, again. Sherman, however, stayed awake, thinking about the situation. What did they do to deserve this? How did they forget to put a door knob on the other side of the door? Didn't knobs have two ends? Why did they buy one that can only be installed on one side of the door? How come Mr. Peabody finds it difficult to eat peanut butter? So many questions flooded his mind.

He suddenly winced in pain. He remembered the scratches he got when he and Mr. Peabody were building this closet him and Penny are currently trapped in. He rolled up his sleeves, and there it was revealed the damage that was caused. He got some scratches and wounds on his arms. It wasn't a pretty sight. Some were even still bleeding. The good thing is that his shirt was thick enough so the blood wouldn't look obvious when it stains it. _I need to get out of here, fast…_ he felt a little weak, nauseous at the sight of the blood. He carefully rolled down his sleeves.

He suddenly heard Penny mumble in her power nap. She was napping with her legs stretched, her knees unbent. He was thinking of waking her up, thinking she might have a bad dream, but went against it. He decided to have some fun. It was his sort of revenge against her because of her joke about the burritos and calling him "Mr. Gullible". That was the first time he heard that nickname, and he instantly hated it. He tried to focus on Penny's voice, but he couldn't understand most of the words she was mumbling. After thirty seconds, she still mumbled, and he still couldn't understand her. That was the case until…

"Sh…Shh…" What was she trying to say? Sherman never stopped listening.

"Sh…Sher…Sherman…" He was a little surprised. Why was she saying his name? He thought of one possibility. _Even in her dreams, she makes fun of me…_ Even though he was uncertain that this was the truth, he still glared at the sleeping girl, and crossed his arms.

"Sherman…I…I…" she moved her head a little, now facing the other way. Sherman got more curious. Penny leaned her head forward, and tried to kiss him. The problem is, Sherman is on the opposite side of the closet. It looked like she was trying to kiss the air. Sherman's pupils shrunk to the size of marbles. He didn't expect that she would do that. She leaned in even more, until… she face planted on the floor. She snored lightly. She remained in that position for awhile. Sherman was still frozen. He couldn't find her current position funny because the thought of her trying to kiss him was still stuck in his mind. She finally woke up. She slowly sat up straight, leaning on the closet shelves behind her.

"W-what happened? My face hurts…" she said softly. She massaged parts of her face, mostly her nose, trying to ease the pain.

"Sh-Sherman?" she looked at him. He didn't respond.

"Hellooooooo? Earth to Sherman? Are you there?" She waved her hands, trying to get his attention.

He was still frozen. His pupils were still as small as marbles. There was another thing she could do to get him out of his trance.

"Sherman! Look! The door's open!" She pointed at the door. This made Sherman move a little. It worked.

"W-WHAT?! It is?!" He turned around, only to find out it was still closed. _I can't believe I fell for that! I was already leaning on it!_

Penny laughed. "You actually believed me! Again!"

Sherman glared down at the floor and crossed his arms. Penny spoke. "You are so gullible Sherman." She chuckled and had a smug look on her face. Another win for her.

Sherman can't believe it. He fell for her traps again. This time it was his own fault, for not waking her up. His plan for revenge turned against him. _Why is everything going against me?_ He made sure that next time, he will not fall for any of her tricks again.

He really wanted to get out of the closet. Penny also wanted to get out, but she was having fun.


	4. Revealed

**Let's get away from comedy for awhile.**

* * *

Sherman couldn't take it anymore. The wounds were starting to sting. He really needed to get out of this closet that felt more like a prison. He couldn't let Penny know that he had more of those scratches under his shirt, besides, all she did to him ever since they got trapped was play tricks on him. He suddenly winced in pain, unable to bear the pain anymore.

"Ow!" He held his arm, trying to ease the pain.

Penny, who was still on the opposite side, noticed this and said, "Sherman, are you okay?" She had her fun awhile ago, but now, she was concerned about him.

"Penny, we need to get out of here. I need the medicine thingy for this." He looked at her seriously, trying his best to resist the pain.

Penny stood up and went to Sherman, and sat down beside him. She held his arm, which made him flinch in pain. This made her let go quickly, and made her suspicious.

"Sherman? I didn't even touch your hands." She didn't think it was possible for him to hurt when she touched his arms, when his wounds were only on his hands. She came up with one guess.

"Sherman? Are you sure you're wearing long sleeves only for the reason that it's cold?"

Sherman didn't respond. He couldn't think of anything to cover up the fact. Looks like Penny's guess was right. Knowing that she was indeed correct, she didn't need any more physical evidence. She didn't like seeing more wounds anyway, it made her queasy.

"Sherman, why didn't you tell me about this?" She started feeling guilty of all those things she did to him inside the closet they were still currently trapped in.

"I-I'm sorry Penny. I thought I could handle this. I guess I was wrong." Sherman looked down at the floor, feeling depressed.

"N-no Sherman, it's okay. I'm the one who should be sorry, for doing those things." If she had only known, then she wouldn't be doing those little verbal tricks on him.

"No Penny, it's my fault. You were just doing those to have fun. Besides, being trapped in a closet can become boring. Don't be mad at yourself, okay? You didn't do anything wrong." Sherman gave her a reassuring smile.

"T-thank you Sherman. But seriously, you need to get those scratches treated." She gave him a concerned look.

"I'll be alright Penny. Don't worry okay?" He smiled at her. She gave a concerned smile and nodded.

They were having fun awhile ago, well actually, it was mostly just Penny who was, but now that she knows more of Sherman's condition, she had to look out for him.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating soon, and for this chapter being short.**


	5. That Japanese Term

Another snoozing session has passed for the two kids. With the number of times they took a nap, it's like the closet has some energy-draining device hidden inside it. Mr. Peabody wouldn't build such a thing, right?

Penny woke up first. She decided to wake up Sherman, who was sitting beside her. "Sherman. Hey Sherman, wake up." She whispered. She shook his shoulder lightly. However, Sherman didn't respond. She shook his shoulder even more. He still didn't wake up. She was starting to panic. "Sherman? Sherman! Wake up!" Was it because of the wounds? That's the only possible answer. The door wasn't even air-tight to prevent Oxygen from coming in.

Of course Sherman isn't gone, he just screamed, "Boo!" This made Penny scream in fear, and after realizing what just happened, she got angry. Sherman laughed. He finally got his sweet revenge.

Penny softly punched his arm. "That wasn't funny at all!" She looked at him angrily, with her cheeks flushed. _I can't believe I fell for that…_

Sherman still laughed a little, until he spoke. "I guess it's your turn to be gullible, Miss Gullible."

"I really thought you weren't breathing at all!" Penny said.

"Oh, so you were THAT concerned about me?" Sherman jokingly said.

Penny's eyes widened as she blushed, and she looked away, crossing her arms. "I-It's not that I was concerned about you at all!" she paused for awhile, then continued. "I…" She looked at Sherman, the redness of her cheeks never leaving. She closed her eyes as she said, "I was just making sure so Mr. Peabody won't be mad at me!" Sherman gasped.

Then suddenly, Penny fainted, her back leaning on the wall. "P-Penny?" Sherman was about to stand up, but he saw her breathing. Sherman sighed in relief. _And I thought she had a heart attack…_ Sherman went back to leaning on the door, the evil object that caused all of this to happen. He was thinking about Penny's actions earlier. _Why was Penny acting like that? It was just a joke… And why was she blushing?_ The oblivious Sherman suddenly remembered something. _Wait a minute, there's a Japanese term for this!_ He tried to remember the word, but he failed. _Oh man, I forgot._

Sherman stared at the shelves, asking himself, "Now what?"

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating sooner. I'm running out of ideas for this story.**


	6. Free

**Oh man, I can't believe the long summer break's almost over…**

* * *

Sherman was just there playing with Penny's Rubik's Cube, and Penny was just there sitting beside him, watching him try to solve it without even having a clue on how to actually play it.

"This is ridiculous! If this was our project, I would've failed already!" Sherman exclaimed.

Penny giggled. "No problem for me since I know how to win this thing."

They suddenly heard a familiar voice outside.

"Penny? Was that…" He gasped. "MR. PEABODY!"

The two kids knocked as hard as they can on the closet door. They shouted the dog's name as loud as they can.

"Sherman? Penny? Where are you two?" The beagle said.

"Mr. Peabody! We're in here!" The two kids shouted.

Mr. Peabody followed the kids' voices, and the source was in Sherman's room. He went back to his room, but didn't see anyone there. He came to one conclusion, which was the closet. He turned the only knob on the door and finally, it opened.

The kids ran outside and hugged Mr. Peabody. "Mr. Peabody! It's so good to see you!" Sherman said.

"What were you two doing inside?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Uhm Mr. Peabody may I ask why the closet only has one door knob?" Penny asked.

"What do you mean? I'm pretty sure it has on the other side." Mr. Peabody checked the door, only to find Penny right. "Well this is strange. But don't worry, I'll have this replaced." He went out of the room.

Sherman and Penny were really happy to have gotten out of that closet. "You know Sherman, as much as I hate getting trapped in that closet, I actually had fun." She smiled.

"Yeah, but you had most of the fun with your jokes and stuff." Sherman said.

Mr. Peabody came in the room. "Penny your mother's here."

Penny frowned a bit. "Looks like I have to go. Bye Sherman." She gave him a hug.

"See you later Penny."

* * *

 **Sorry guys, I've decided to end this story.**

 **I just don't know how to continue this anymore. (That pretty much explains the short length of the chapters, especially this one.)**


End file.
